As Long As I Can
by Fuyuki Haruda
Summary: "Aku tak perduli lagi dengan perasaanku. Meski sakit dan pedih, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwaku. Mencintaimu, Selama yang aku bisa.". First Drable Fic. SasuSaku Hint. Read n Review please?


_**For The one,**_

_**Who I love**_

_**For The one,**_

_**Who doesn't accept my existence**_

_**I will always love you until my breath end**_

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto Sensei**

**Main Character : Haruno Sakura**

**Genre : Angst/Romace/Drama**

**Rate : Teenager **

**Warning : Angst ngak kerasa. Abal, GaJe, OOC! Fic Drable pertama! Based on True story. All Sakura's POV! Alternative Universe.**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi Present :**

**As Long As I Can**

.

.

Aku tidak buta, setidaknya aku menyadari keberadaanku dimatamu hanyalah maya belaka. Dimana aku hanya bagai parasit yang menjijikan dimatamu. Parasit yang mengharap cinta dari pemuda sesempurna dirimu. Dimana cintaku, sama sekali tak berharga dimatamu. Aku hanya sampah, batu penghalang di jalanmu.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi, Sakura."

Dingin dan datar. Selalu, selalu itu yang kau lotarkan saat aku ingin mencurahkan perhatianku padamu. Bagimu, perhatianku hanya gangguan semata. Gangguan yang membuatmu risih dan semakin tak mengharapkan keberadaanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut setiap kali kau melontarkan kata-kata itu. Sakit memang, namun adalah suatu kebodohan jika aku menitikan air mataku untuk hal sebodoh itu. Air mataku, tak akan mengugah nurani dan ibamu. Air mataku, hanya akan menambah rasa jijik dan risihmu terhadapku. Jadi sudah kuputuskan, aku akan bertahan untuk itu. Untuk segala rasa sakit yang kau hujamkan untukku. Aku akan berusaha tetap berdiri tegak di tempatku saat ini.

Meski hanya satu detik, satu menit, satu minggu, bahkan seribu tahun, aku akan terus berusaha menahan air mata itu agar tak tumpah di hadapanmu. Sebisaku, aku akan tersenyum cerah dan hangat padamu. Meski ribuan cerca dan cemoh kau lontarkan padaku. Aku tak perduli lagi. Asal aku bisa terus mencintaimu, itu sudah cukup untukku.

"Lupakan dia Sakura. Sudah tiga tahun kau menanti, dan sama sekali tak ada respon darinya." Aku melirik gadis pirang di sebelahku dengan ekor mataku, lalu mulai mengerling bosan. Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu yang ia lontarkan. Dan aku sudah bosan mendengarnya, muak.

"Aku bosan mendengarmu mengucapkan itu, Ino. Kupingku sudah jengah mendengarnya." Runtukku pelan sambil kembali meminum susu kotak di tanganku. Yamanaka Ino—gadis yang merupakan sahabat baikku sedari taman kanak-kanak, hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatapku sebal karena aku berusaha membelokan arah pembicaraan kami.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Masih banyak pemuda yang mengharap cintamu! Ada Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Sasori-senpai, dan masih banyak lagi yang lain. Kenapa malah si sombong Uchiha itu yang justru jadi pujaan hatimu?" Ketusnya lagi, tak mau mengalah rupanya, aku hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap gadis bermata meneduhkan itu.

"Gaara sudah pacaran dengan Matsuri-chan, Naruto dengan Hinata-chan dan Neji dengan Tenten. Sasori-senpai juga sudah lama lulus. Mungkin dia sudah menemukan penggantiku di hatinya sekarang." Sahutku acuh tak acuh.

"Lalu kau kapan? Kapan kau akan sadar dan menggeser posisi Sasuke di hatimu? Orang-orang yang mencintaimu meninggalkanmu karena mereka tak melihat celah sama sekali di hatimu. Harusnya kau sadar itu." Lanjut Ino pelan. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat sebelum menghela nafas berat.

"Memang benar katamu, dicintai seribu kali lebih baik dari pada mencintai. Tapi di posisiku, mencintai jauh lebih menyenagkan dari pada dicintai. Biarlah aku yang terluka dan tersakiti oleh cinta sebelah tangan ini. Asalkan aku masih mampu melihatnya tersenyum, masih mampu menatap onyx indahnya. Biarpun aku terluka dan berdarah, aku rela." Ucapku panjang lebar sambil menengadah, menatap tumpukan awan putih yang berarak pelan di atas kepalaku. Dapat ku rasakan sebuah tinju kecil menghatam lenganku dan itu ku respon dengan rintihan pelan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati gadis bermata aquamarine itu tengah menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bahu mungilnya nampak bergetar pelan karena menahan tangisnya untuk pecah.

"Bodoh, kau bodoh Sakura! kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa melupakannya? Kenapa kau menanamkan cinta sebesar itu untukknya? Kenapa kau tak sepertiku yang langsung bisa melupakannya? Kenapa Sakura? Jawab aku!" Kini gadis yang tingginya kurang lebih sama denganku itu meraung sambil tetap menunduk. Aku menatapnya dengan lembut lalu memeluknya hangat.

"Kita sudah saling mengenal selama lebih dari sebelas tahun. Dan aku selalu menyukai hal-hal yang sama dengan yang kau sukai. Boneka, tas, jepit rambut, bahkan warna kesukaan. Sasuke pun sama, kita sama-sama menyukainya. Dulu kau terus saja mengalah menghadapi tingkahku yang kekanakan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku bukan hanya sekedar **suka **dengan pemuda emo itu. Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kau sekarang memiliki Shikamaru disampingmu. Orang yang paling mengerti dirimu, orang yang paling tak ingin melihatmu terluka, orang yang paling tak masalah direpotkan olehmu. Jaga dia baik-baik, seperti kau menyayangiku dan aalat make up-mu. Aku tak masalah terus terikat dengan Sasuke. Rasanya seperti cintamu terhadap Shikamaru. Meski pemuda nanas itu selalu marah saat kau memintanya melaukan sesuatu, selalu mengelak saat kau ajak keluar, kau akan tetap mencintainya." Tuturku panjang lebar. Aku tertegun sejenak. Benarkah aku yang bicara barusan? Sulit dipercaya aku bisa mengatakan hal sebijak itu. Ino mengeratkan pelukannya padaku dan air matanya semakin banyak tumpah di bahuku.

"Aku iri padamu. Benar-benar iri. Dahulu aku yang mengajarimu untuk menjadi kuat saat Ami sering mengganggumu. Dan sekarang, kau berbalik mengajarkanku untuk menjadi wanita yang tegar. Sungguh, aku benar-benar iri padamu." Lirihnya pelan di sela isakannya. Aku menariknya agar melepas pelukannnya padaku. Emerald-ku mentap aquamarine-nya lekat-lekat, lalu menggelang pelan.

"Justru kaulah yang mengajarkanku untuk setegar ini sekarang. Terima kasih." Gumamku sambil tersenyum lembut. Ino memeluku sekali lagi dengan hangat, lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Sudah sore, Shikamaru pasti sudah selesai membantu Shiho-sensei bersih-bersih perpustakaan. Ku tinggal tak apa?" Ujarnya sambil menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Aku terkikik kecil ketika menatap wajahnya yang terlihat lucu. Matanya sembab dan hidunnyag merah seperti rusa kutub.

"Iya, pergilah. Hati-hati ya." Sahutku sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya. Iapun segera berbalik dan meninggalkan atap sekolah yang tadi kami tempati. Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya Ino menangis, selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, sudah belasan kali gadis itu menangis saat memintaku menggeser tahta Sasuke di hatiku. Rupanya dia tak jua jera untuk membuang air matanya sia-sia dengan menangisiku.

"Aku tak pernah berharap jatuh cinta Ino. Sama sekali tidak. Dulu aku berfikir, jika aku mengikutimu, aku akan menjadi kuat sepertimu. Hingga kita sama-sama menyukai orang yang sama, dan kini aku sudah jauh tertinggal olehmu. Aku ternyata terjerat dalam pesona pemuda Uchiha itu, dan kau sudah bahagia dengan pemuda yang mencintaimu dan kau juga cintai sekarang. Maka berhentilah menangisiku dan tertawalah selagi kau masih bisa tertawa." Ucapku saat melihat sosok pirang itu telah berjalan beriringan di lapangan sekolah bersama seorang pemuda berambut sekelam malam yang dikuncir tinggi-tinggi layaknya daun nanas. Aku tersenyum pelan saat kedua sosok itu terlihat beradu mulut sejenak sebelum Shikamaru mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Ino. Benar-benar manis. Kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu? Hah, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya aku merenungi nasibku yang malang ini. Toh, aku sudah bertekad takkan meminta balasan dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku sudah menyadari konsekwensi ini sejak awal. Mencintai Uchiha muda sama saja dengan bunuh diri pelan-pelan. Namun asalkan ia bisa terus terjangkau oleh kedua mataku, bisa berada di dekatku. Meski pada akhir hayatku aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan. Aku rela, aku akan terus mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Mencintainya dengan segenap kemampuanku. Menjaganya dalam hatiku, selama yang aku bisa. Meski cintaku tak berbalas, asalkan aku bisa terus mencintainya. Aku sudah cukup senang."

"Benarkah?"

"Eh?"

~Owari~

Sebuah cerita abal nan gaje yang aku tulis untuk yang terkasih nun jauh disana. Kamu yang tak bisa aku jangkau, kamu yang selalu membelakangiku. Sebuah Fanfic untuk melepaskan bebanku terhadapnya :'D

Dengan Pair favorit saya juga tentunya. SasuSaku!

Nggak banyak omong, Review please? n_nV


End file.
